


[PODFIC] mike townsend (knows what he's gotta do)

by ivyns



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyns/pseuds/ivyns
Summary: The thing about the void, Mike thinks, is that it’s not so different from regular blaseball, once your eyes adjust to the dark.(or: mike townsend meets the null team.)[now with an actually working audio file and things synced properly]
Relationships: Mike Townsend & Derrick Kreuger, Mike Townsend & Emmett Internet, Mike Townsend & Jaylen Hotdogfingers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[PODFIC] mike townsend (knows what he's gotta do)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mike townsend (knows what he's gotta do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508157) by [baliset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baliset/pseuds/baliset). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4yet655whgtvx4b/Real%20Final%20MTKWHGD%20Podfic.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [mike townsend (knows what he's gotta do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508157)

 **Author:** [baliset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baliset/pseuds/baliset)

 **Reader:** [ivyns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyns)

 **Length:** 22 minutes

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4yet655whgtvx4b/Real%20Final%20MTKWHGD%20Podfic.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Music:  
> "Park It", "Mike Townsend (Is A Disappointment)", and "Mike Townsend (Knows What He's Gotta Do)" by The Garages on Bandcamp  
> "The Spirit of Radio" by Rush  
> "Spiral of Ants" by Lemon Demon  
> "The Ballad of Barry Allen" by Jim's Big Ego
> 
> Sounds:  
> Radio tuning sound by MrAuralization on Freesound.org (clipped)  
> Tuning fork by DanBL on Freesound.org (clipped)
> 
> at about 6:30pm last night i went "huh, i bet i could do a podfic of 'mike townsend (knows what he's gotta do)'" and i finished it at 3am.
> 
> i'm not in the main discord but you can find me on twitter @occasionalell !


End file.
